A hero's fall
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . Sometimes things have lasting effects on us and it ends up affecting us in some way or another. X-ray is about to find this as he finds something from the past continues to plague his mind but can he get it out before something happens? Warning: Yaoi, violence and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

X-ray sighs walking into his room with his head down. He stops by his bed and brings his hands up rubbing them down his face, starting from under his glasses, with his head down.

"What's wrong?" A slightly echoed like voice asks from the nightstand getting X-ray to turn to it. Where the voice came from there is a round hand held mirror with a gold frame and handle the mirror shows someone who looks almost exactly like X-ray. The being has eyes that are completely brown and look like they're softly glowing and a crown of roses. The other X-ray seems to be made up of the neck up only with darker red rose petals like background mostly going up to about the top of the cheek area that like to help support it and look good. Though the other X-ray seems to pretty much always have his head turned to the right side like the other X-rays body is also turned to the side.

X-ray glances away with slightly hooded eyes. "You know what's wrong..." He responds almost sighing again.

"... Yes..." The mirror X-ray says. "I shouldn't have had to ask."

"I just don't get it." X-ray goes over to his nightstand and looks down at the mirror right where the other X-ray is. "Even though I work so hard it's always the same and it's always Vav who gets the attention. Its Vav who gets so much of the love."

"I know." The other X-ray says in sad agreement. "And you work so hard for them too. Why does most of the city only care about Vav? You do so much work but why is it ignored? Why can't people appreciate what we do for them?" The other X-rays tone remains sad during the time speaking.

"You're right." X-ray says picking up the mirror holding it in front of him yet close though not too close obviously. "And Vav keeps telling me that everything's okay. But what does he know!? He's never felt loneliness unlike me who understands it all too well..." He pauses for a moment then continues. "So I created you Rose." He says as he looks right at the other X-ray also known as Rose. He can remember that day well and it was during the time when he and Vav first split up thanks to the Mad King.

...

X-rays P.O.V.

After doing some research I believe that this should do the trick.

Finally after all this time I might have what I need in my life.

I hold the book in my lap as I sit on the floor of my room under the light of the full moon. I look down to it gently touching the one of the pages the book is open to and I begin to read out loud since right now no one will really hear me as long as I don't get too loud. "Come forth from deep within. A wish that is need of being granted in my time of desperate need. For it is a small creation I wish for one that will stand by my side. Make it so oh powerful ones." I say as I memorized the words just in case I couldn't really read them tonight in case doing so might take too long and it won't work. I move my hand away from the page and back towards my side as a reaction occurs.

A small ball of black forms right on top of the book that sends out lines of sand like energy moving together; that era closer together the further in you go. They go around to behind me then back ground only to meet at the centre of my chest. They then dissipate after a moment and the ball raises higher then takes the shape of me.

The other me has eyes that are completely brown and look like they're softly glowing and a crown of roses. The other me seems to be made up of the neck up only with darker red rose petals like background mostly going up to about the top of the cheek area that like to help support it and look good. Though the other me seems to pretty much always have his head turned to the right side like the other me's body is also turned to the side.

I smile and open my mouth speaking the name of this other me. I already know his name even though we pretty much have just met. I swear it just comes to me as if I've known it all along.

"Greetings Rose Prince."

...

No ones P.O.V.

"No one understand but you do." X-ray raises a hand and gently trails his fingertips along the edge of the mirror only touching the edges and not the actual mirror. He does this for a moment before dropping his hand away as rose petals seem to spill out then the mirror vanishes, Rose moves in a flurry of Rose petals to appear behind X-ray. He turns watching and meets the eyes of Rose as best as he can.

"Yes. I do understand." Rose confirms. "Just as I am you, you are me. I can feel your pain, your sorrow and so much more. You and we are under appreciated in this city. But perhaps if we had a chance to show people how much work you put into what you do then they might appreciate us. You could gain friends and the others will finally appreciate what it is that you do for them as they will come to admire and adore you. All it should take is some change. If everyone sees you in a way that they see Vav then you can truly be loved. I'm certain of that."

X-ray wonders how something like that would work. "Not even people in a burning building wanted my help when I was alone." He mummers to himself with half open eyes and head slightly down but Rose heard his mummer and responds.

"That's because they didn't appreciate what you do." Rose explains. "They didn't see you as they did Vav."

X-ray blinks looking up and opening his eyes more. "I think I got've got an idea." He then smiles at Rose. "Thanks."

Rose nods and goes back in a flurry of Rose petals to becoming the mirror in X-rays hand again.

The mirror doesn't seem to really show a reflection at the moment then after a few seconds it appears like a normal mirror.

X-ray places it down onto the nightstand then he heads out of the room to try to find Vav. He finds the other in the living room. He approaches the other from behind as Vav currently has his back facing the direction X-ray is in. "Um Vav?"

"Yeah X-ray?" Vav asks seemingly to be a little distracted by something in his hands and it's possibly his phone.

"I was just wondering if maybe the next time a villain pops up that I could go alone. Just this once at least." X-ray tells him causing Vav to pause what he was doing.

Vav glances at X-ray only moving his head just enough to see him as he looks back. "What nonsense are you talking about?" He questions. "You don't just go out and face a villain alone. Now why don't you go play some of your video games or go do parkour or something." He then turns away again.

X-ray clenches his teeth muttering a 'right' though he isn't sure Vav really heard that then he heads away slightly jogging. He ends up going to the bathroom as it's closer than to his room. He stands there at the sink with a mirror above it but his head is down letting shadows cover his eyes. He is gripping the edges of the sink a little tightly.

Rose appears in the mirror looking at X-ray with sympathy. "X-ray... Im so sorry."

X-ray looks up into the mirror then he reaches over towards the mirror that isn't as thick as a normal bathroom mirror. He was allowed to place a new mirror in place of the old one that neither him nor Vav liked. He places a hand on the corner as Rose watches for a moment as he fades away only for X-ray to pull back a fist slamming it into the mirror causing the area there to shatter. He pulls back his hand away only enough to uncurl it and place his hand gently against the broken part as his reflection appears. "It's okay..." He says a little shakily and his eyes are slightly narrowed allowing the brown in his eyes to truly come out. "I'm fine..." He says to himself as he stares into his own eyes in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Vav yawns as he walks into the bathroom this morning. He turns to face the sink and glances to the mirror only for his eyes to move downwards to where it's broken. "What the?" He questions examining it. He then heads to go find X-ray who is in the kitchen just having finished putting milk into a cereal bowl with cereal for breakfast his back to Vav. "Hey X-ray. Do you know what happened to the mirror in the bathroom?"

This makes X-ray pause and his eyes to widen a little as he realizes that he forgot about the mirror. "What about it?" He asks casually as he puts the milk onto the counter still not facing Vav with a silent excuse that he's working on his breakfast.

"A corner is cracked." Vav tells him. "You didn't notice?"

"Haven't been there yet." X-ray says putting the cap on the milk container. "Could be some pressure or something. It isn't as thick as usual bathroom mirrors." He says trying to play it off.

"Yeah. Guess we'll have to replace it when we can." Vav says with a nod then heads back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once Vav is gone X-ray sighs in relief with muscles he hadn't noticed that he had tensed relax.

"That was a close one." He slightly mummers to himself then he pauses as he stares down at his bowl of cereal. His eyes start to narrow very slightly. "But I wonder... What would happen if say a piece of that mirror harmed Vav..." He clenches his hands into fists then quickly grabs the milk taking it to the fridge then tossing it in there before closing the door. He heads back, grabs his cereal then sits down at the table only to begin eating.

Vav joins a little later but just sits instead of getting some food for now. "It's a nice day today isn't it?" He says glancing to a random spot in the kitchen to his right.

X-ray glances up and he watches Vav as he speaks in agreement. "Yeah."

X-rays P.O.V.

 _It could be as easy as that mirror... I could do it... Right here... No one would notice..._

I stare at Vav as I eat my cereal and think about how easy it could be to eliminate him right here in this very apartment.

 _With Vav gone I could be loved... Right...? ... It'd be just me then... They would have to finally love me... All I have to do is take him down and it could all be mine at last... But he's my friend... Actually kind of a lousy friend to be honest... It shouldn't matter if I did it... I just wouldn't be able to be caught..._

No ones P.O.V.

X-ray doesn't realize that his eyes are narrow showing more brown as he continues to watch Vav. He quickly looks down to his cereal snapping back to reality just as Vav turns in his general direction only to get up.

Vav heads to the pantry to look for what's for breakfast for himself and as he does this X-ray flickers his eyes up like a peek only for a moment.

This was going to be an interesting day...

The two head to Hilda's lab around the afternoon and make it there in good time. They arrive and head inside finding Ash and Rusty had beat them to making it to Hilda's lab.

"And that's everyone." Hilda says fists on her hips. "And lucky for you two I have a new gadget." She heads over to her desk with her hands at her sides where she picks up a water red and white water bottle. "This." She heads back over to them. "Is a bomb. It has a small explosion range and the way you activate it is by pressing this little button on the centre of the lid." She points it out then hands it to Vav.

"Sweet." Vav says with a smile and puts it away with the rest.

Orf comes over getting their attention. "Miss Hilda there is a villain on Main Street."

"We're on it." Vav says and races off with X-ray dashing to catch up.

They arrive on the bus that they barely managed to catch and they spot the villain right away.

"And with this device I will stain all your clothes with paint!" The villain then laughs as there are gasps of horror.

"Not so fast!" Vav declares as he and X-ray come up on the scene.

The villain laughs as soon as he spots them. "Haha! You won't stop me!"

X-rays P.O.V.

That's what he thinks!

Vav dashes towards the villain and the villain swipes at him making him jump back in dodge.

Then as Vav charges again I power up my glasses.

 _What if Vav was hit by the beam? I mean it'd be so easy for it to happen._

 _It could be written off as an accident._

 _Just a little to the left and BAM!_

I fire the beam before my thoughts can go any further and I hit the villain knocking him back.

The large backpack device on his back sparks and smokes a little with the sound of an electrical explosion.

"NOOOO!" The villain screams but I turn away.

The thoughts are getting worse.

I felt like there had been a tug to turn me to Vavs direction. I need to get away before they become any worse.

"There we go! Problem solved!" Vav says proudly with his hands on his hips. "A job well done."

"Yeah." I respond plainly as I try to think of a reason to leave quickly. "Hey how about you go check on Hilda or Mogar?"

"Huh?" Vav turns to me. "Oh okay but what about you?"

"I'm gonna take some time to relax. Enjoy some quiet time." I respond lightly shrugging. "Have fun." I turn and walk away.

"Okay! Just make sure to not skip out on something if it pops up!" Vav calls to me and I give a slight wave like a slight salute with two fingers to indicate that I heard.

As soon as I am out of sight I turn and dash off hurrying away from the area.

I finally am able to slow down and take a breather as I am alone by a field with a forest in the background. I have a hand on a nearby building wall and I am slightly hunched over as I work on catching my breath. I let myself relax a little with ally final heavy exhale and before I even exhale I close my eyes. I stand up standing a little taller and I open my eyes only to head towards the field. I kind of want to wander a little there while I'm lost in my thoughts. I probably will be less likely to be heard. "It's getting worse." I say to myself.

 _You know that Vav doesn't care._

The thought echoes like a voice in my head.

"He... He..." I begin but I find my self trailing off unable to finish what I was gonna say.

 _He didn't even realize that something was wrong. He didn't ask if you were okay. Nothing._

"You're right." I lower my head to look down. "He didn't. We've been friends for so long he should have noticed something."

 _Yes. This only strengthens the fact that he doesn't care._

I close my eyes then I raise my head and open them. "If he wants to play that way so be it. Next villain I won't hold back! I'll see if I can do it." I turn and head off with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

It took two days for another villain to appear and in the meantime I just acted normal.

Now close to evening, finally we are racing to go fight this villain and I could not be more ready for this with a smile upon my face.

We arrive and find a villain that looks like a clown without makeup and the grey messy hair almost resembles something a clown would wear.

He has on baggy clothes with no colour coordination and a red blazer like trench coat with long ends. "Haha! Gaze upon me in fear!" He calls out with a laugh. "For I will coat this building with horse manure! They can't fire me without a fight!" He then laughs.

"Stop right there!" Vav calls out and the other turns to him at this seeing the two standing side by side.

"I won't let you stop me." The villain charges and Vav throws his hands out activating his slow-mo hands managing to trap the villain in them.

I charge up my glasses not stopping until I am at full charge. I then fire it at the villain hitting him in the chest causing him to fly backwards.

He hits the ground on his back skidding slightly as I stopped the beam the moment that he was hit. He lays there letting out small groans of pain and Vav stops using his hands.

I did it. I really can do it. I can let myself hold back!

A smile comes to my face upon realizing this.

Perfect.

"And with that another villain down!" Vav cheers slightly then turns to X-ray. "Hey. Mary the bear has a new cub." He offers.

"Nah. I saw Ruth the orphaned cub. I'm okay." I wave it off.

"Okay. See you later then." Vav nods then he heads off with that.

I turn and head back to the apartment making it to my room. I stand there in which I look down at my gloved hands. "I can do it." I clench my hands and I smile with my teeth showing in said smile. "This is perfect." I look up and my face changes to seriousness. "I will not be X-ray no more but the next villain." I smirk widely at this. "I'll show them that if they won't treat me as an equal to Vav then I'll make them _FEAR_ me. I just need to figure out an outfit."

"Allow me to help with that." Rose says from the mirror and suddenly rose petals rush out only to surround me.

I close my eyes accepting this as I wait to see what will happen as I stand in darkness.

No one's P.O.V.

The rose petals suddenly start to swirl up to X-ray's head revealing the new outfit.

His outfit looks like a redone version of the X-ray suit. It is red where the green used to be, black is still in the same places though his cape is now also black, the X-ray symbol is replaced with a white circle that has a rose in the middle and the rose petals swirl onto his head creating a crown of roses on his head with any leftover rose petals vanishing. He has white glasses that have the rims that look a little like a pair of tuxedo mask glasses made to look like normal glasses. He opens his eyes that narrow as soon as he opens them so now they look like the Mad King's eyes but brown instead of blue. He turns as a mirror appears to let him look at himself. "Hm. Don't you look good." He says then a smirk appears on his lips as the mirror fades away and he opens his mouth this time letting out a maniacal laugh instead of speaking.

…..

It's night and Vav returns to the apartment. "X-ray?" He calls but receives no answer.

Vav moves further inside and he peeks into X-ray's room as the door is open but no one seems to be inside right now. He turns away figuring that the other must just not be home yet so he heads to go to bed. He falls asleep quickly feeling rather tired.

As soon as he is asleep X-ray in his new outfit seems to fade into existence behind him only to smile in a truly evil way.

He then becomes a flurry of rose petals and flies off almost like a floating snake out the open window off into the night.

Vav blinks awake with a sunlit room and he glances to his alarm clock finding that it is around noon. He sits up then gets up only to head out of his room checking X-rays room that is still empty. He turns away wondering where the other is so he applies deodorant and brushes his hair then he hurries to Hilda's lab. He makes it and looks around but sees no sign of the other anywhere.

"Vav?" Hilda questions as the other three watched him come in only to frantically look around and her voice causes him to turn to her.

"I can't find X-ray." Vav explains. "I haven't seen him since after the defeat of the last villain and that was yesterday."

"Oh dear." Ash speaks up this time. "Try calling him on his cell."

"Okay." Vav nods and pulls out his cell phone about to try calling his friend when Orf comes over.

"Miss Hilda there is some commotion down at town center."

"Okay. Vav text X-ray and we'll meet him there." Hilda tells him in which Vav nods and does so.

They head off with that and all of them are going this time. They make it to find a crowd has gathered and they are murmuring as well as seemingly keeping their distance from something. They make their way through to the front of the crowd only to freeze with a gasp when they spy what has gotten the people so riled up.

There stands X-ray…. Only he looks so different with the new look and he turns spotting the group that were once his friends.

Vav is the first and he moves closer in which the two find themselves facing each other with a ring of people around them watching like it's some kind of show down.

"So nice of you to join us." X-ray greets bringing a hand to his chest and tilting his head away slightly but he is still looking at Vav giving him an evil smug look. "I was wondering how much I had to do in order to get you over here."

"You aren't my friend." Vav responds in anger. "Who are you!?"

The other frowns and the hand drops down to hang at his side only for him to smirk and let out a short evil laugh. "You catch on quickly." He states as he moves his head out of its tilt. "I'm not the friend that you know. The names Rose Prince."

"What have you done with X-ray!" Vav demands getting a chuckle from the Rose Prince.

"He's just sleeping to put it one way." The Rose Prince explains. "Just buried within this body while I take control." He moves a few steps closer as he continues before stopping when he's almost done speaking the next line. "Though you can't blame me for this. If you want to know what happened then allow me. You see when he realized that he was not being appreciated and that he was not seen as an equal to you he reached within himself. Thus I was created. I am another part of him. I helped and talked with him when he needed someone there and you weren't there. Eventually he decided that if he wasn't going to be loved then he would make them fear him instead. I only offered my help that he accepted. Now here we stand before you stronger than ever before!"

"I don't believe you! X-ray knows better than that!" Vav protests. "Release my friend this instant!" He almost shouts pointing in the direction of the Rose Prince.

"You can deny it all you want but what I have just explained is the truth." The Rose Prince glares at Vav. "But that doesn't matter. It's time for me to take you down."

Vav tenses as if ready for a fight. "I will make you release him."

The two then charge at each other as the battle begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Vav tries to throw a punch but the Rose Prince dodges to the side only to slam a punch into Vav's stomach. He gasps in pain slightly hunching over for a moment then he manages to jump back away from the other. He places a hand on his stomach but glares at the Rose Prince who smirks back at him. He charges again pulling out an item which happens to be a pen. He clicks the top part and it becomes a silver bladed sword with a beautiful gold handle. He doesn't want to use just anything against the other in case he ends up hurting the one he actually cares for but he has to do something. He charges again and swings the sword meaning to hit the Rose Prince's arm as he wonders if he deals enough damage then maybe the Rose Prince will release his grip on X-ray. He hopes that maybe letting the other see him as strong then the other will let X-ray have his body back.

The Rose Prince becomes a flurry of rose petals that dash around to behind Vav causing the attack to miss. He appears as a person again instead of rose petals and he sends a kick into Vav's side knocking him off to the side.

Vav lands on his side skidding a little then he gets himself up to his feet trying to ignore any pain in his body. He dashes once again and begins swinging again at the other who jumps backwards making it miss.

The Rose Prince throws out a hand pointing his fingers at Vav causing a bunch of rose petals fly at him at high speeds.

Vav jumps to the side but still gets hit knocking him back a little as they cut through his suit leaving some shallow bleeding cuts. He glares with determination at the Rose Prince and charges once again taking yet another swing.

This time the Rose Prince seems to teleport like in some kind of anime.

Vav spins around when the other appears behind him only to swing at him again but the Rose Prince just teleports again. He slashes at the other before he can attack making him teleport once more. He continues this for a few more times then he starts to pant a little from all of this.

"He's just playing with him." Hilda notices out loud.

Vav huffs in determination and turns as the Rose Prince once again appears.

The Rose Prince raises a hand and rose petals fly at Vav so fast they strike before Vav can move and like before they disappear after getting just behind their target.

With the closer range this time the cuts seem to be deeper but not life threatening as Vav is thrown back from the force the sword clattering to the ground as he drops as he flies back.

Vav lands harshly on the ground bouncing only to skid as he bounces once or twice and he lays there for a moment. He gets up and only gets up to a crouch with a gasp of pain with a hand going across his torso to gently hold his side.

Ash dashes forward with Hilda and while Hilda stands a little in front of them though the two can be seen, Ash crouches by Vav. "That's enough!" The two girls demand of the other.

"What?" The Rose Prince smirks almost as if he's laughing on the inside. "Giving up already?" He questions putting the hand he had used to send the last attack at Vav, on his hip.

The crowd mummers glancing to each other and then to the Rose Prince.

"Heh. That was even more pathetic than I thought it was gonna be. It was over so quickly." The Rose Prince informs them with a slightly disappointed look. "Huh?" He glances to one side as he notices something.

As the first person takes a step forward others follow after and as the Rose Prince looks around himself with his arms at his sides almost as if ready to attack, the crowd has begun to slowly move forward towards him.

"What are you doing!?" He demands with a glare at the advancing crowd. "Get away from me!" He snarls. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEAR ME!"

"You see." Hilda speaks and the Rose Prince turns to her also spotting that Vav has raised his head but has one eye closed in pain. "Even the city is with us in this. So you have two options. Face against all of us at once or do what we all want you to do and that is to give us our friend back. Give X-ray back to us and you won't have to face the wrath of the city."

The Rose Prince clenches his teeth and glances around again as the people continue to slowly approach then he glares at Hilda, Ash and Vav. " _Don't you DARE think that this is over. One day I'll get you back for this!_ " He then slams a foot against the ground as if in an angered warning then he disappears into a flurry of rose petals. He heads off almost as if slithering rather quickly in the air above the towns peoples heads as he heads in the opposite direction than the three he had just spoke to while everyone watches only moving to watch.

"X-ray…." Vav says in a strained tone with worry lacing it alongside the pain.

Ash turns her attention to the remaining hero. "Let's get you healed up." She says as the Rose Prince had quickly disappeared off into the distance.

Vav loswers his head letting his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. "Yeah." He agrees plainly as if knowing that there isn't much else that he can do for the other right now… Especially in his condition…

Meanwhile….

A flurry of roses head to just outside of the city by a forest where Mogar does not roam. They fly down and take on a solid shape disappearing as roses as they turn to the Rose Prince.

The Rose Prince is panting slightly and he glances over his right shoulder to look to the city. "Tsk." He turns away and heads off into the forest. He keeps walking not sure where he's going right now but it has to be somewhere… Right?

After a bit he pauses as he hears rushing water.

"Huh?" He turns towards the sound and curiosity gets the better of him so he heads towards the sound. He ends up at a waterfall and he moves forward moving into the water and wanders over the edge as the water isn't strong enough to sweep him over. He looks over the edge and sees a long drop that almost seems to go down into darkness. He swallows harshly but also gasps in amazement at the sight of it. He doesn't notice right away another pair of feet entering the water and moving a little closer before stopping.

"Hey. Don't you think you should move away from the edge?" A familiar voice speaks making the Rose Prince almost jump.

A few rose petals float gently down from the Rose Prince's hands when he almost jumped and they land in the water before being swept away going over the edge of the waterfall.

The Rose Prince slightly glances back without showing the other his face. "What are you doing here Mad King?" He asks.

"Well when I saw you at the edge of the city I got curious so I followed you." The Mad King admits with a shrug. "I mean. You look so different. Of course I'm gonna be curious. It got me interested."

The Rose Prince turns back to the edge.

"Here." The Mad King offers his hand and the Rose Prince glances back only just barely enough to see this. "Come on. You can come with me." He offers. "I take it you need a place to go."

The Rose Prince turns away again.

"I must admit. When I met you when you were X-ray I actually thought you were really cute." The Mad King admits. "I hope that doesn't creep you out actually."

"Even if I'm not really me?" The Rose Prince questions slightly surprising the Mad King.

"Well I mean yeah you don't look like your usual self." The Mad King says. "But it's still you."

The Rose Prince gasps almost completely silent at this comment.

"And if we have to then we can work with this." The Mad King adds and finally the Rose Prince turns around enough to almost being facing the other.

The Rose Prince sees a smile that he's never seen on the other before as if it's genuine this time. He looks to the offered hand with half open eyes and he raises a hand a little hesitantly. He finally reaches out and places his hand into the Mad King's own.

The Mad King's hand curls gently around the others then he gently tugs the other away from the edge.

The Rose Prince letting him do this and soon he finds himself right in front of the Mad King.

"Come on. You can stay with me." The Mad King says and they head hand in hand to a spot a bit further in the woods until they come across a small cabin. "It's not much but it's better than nothing. Trust me. Oh and the last owners were an old couple who wanted to give it up so I offered to take it. They agreed glad someone actually wanted it." He leads him inside and they take off their wet shoes, and socks for the Mad King, then they head to what could be considered the living room.

The living room as a three seater tan yet almost a dark white looking couch. There was a kitchen area just to the right and to the left is some stairs that leads to a second floor.

"There is a two person bed upstairs. That's what is up there with a nightstand and a bathroom of course." The Mad King informs him. "We only have a tub here just so you know."

"That's okay." The Rose Prince assures him.

The two of them settle side by side on the couch no longer holding hands.

"Well. Welcome to your new home." The Mad King speaks up first.

"I want to show you something." The Rose Prince admits and the Mad King turns to him.

"Sure what is it?"

The Rose Prince snaps his fingers and the Mad King falls unconscious. He gently lets the other lean against him and he rests his head on the others shoulder letting the Mad King lay his head on him. He closes his eyes and follows the Mad King appearing on a balcony side by side but standing on their own.

The Mad King glances around as it almost seems like they are on a palace balcony in the middle of a beautiful landscape with a sunset or a sunrise seen in the distance right in line with the balcony. He turns to the Rose Prince. "Where are we?" He asks.

"X-ray's dream." The Rose Prince admits closing his eyes as he says this then opens them as the Mad King also turns as a child looking X-ray runs behind a pillar by the balcony giggling. "Don't worry. They can't see us or hear us. Here he plays with those that he cares for and well…."

"We'll find you!" A child Vav calls but runs past the balcony making X-ray laugh quietly to himself.

The Mad King smiles. "It's a nice dream."

"That's not exactly why I brought you here." The Rose Prince admits surprising the Mad King. "A part of it is so you would know that the X-ray you had met in the city is dreaming deep inside the body you found at the waterfall. But there's another reason…"

"Found you!"

The Mad King gasps as a child version of him smiling and looking honestly happy hugs X-ray who laughs along with the child version of the Mad King. "I-It's me?"

"You know after he met you. Especially after the second time. He actually found you someone he liked… He actually wondered what it would have been like if you actually were good or turned to the good side. What life might have been like."

The Mad King glances to the Rose Prince shocked then he turns to the kid version of him and X-ray.

"Okay! Okay! You found me!" X-ray smiles at the kid Mad King who smiles back.

The Mad King smiles himself. "Thank you." He says in which the Rose Prince closes his eyes with a satisfied noise.

That's when everything goes dark as if they are no longer in the dream then darkness goes around them individually until the Rose Prince snaps his eyes open.

The Rose Prince shifts getting his head out but letting the other still lean against him as he looks to the Mad King. "He must have moved on to his own dream." He says to himself then he finds himself smiling with a blush on his face. He leans forward and places a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." He then lays his head practically on the Mad King's chest closing his eyes to sleep a little.

Missing the blush on the Mad King's cheeks and the smile that comes to his lips.

The end.


End file.
